The Vengeful Ones
by SirJohanGasmaskEsquireIII
Summary: The Indominus Crusade is in full swing, the Imperium needs Warriors, the Adeptus Astartes are too few and the Imperial Guard are too weak, maybe...a different approach is required.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vengeful Ones**

**=][=WARNING=][=**

**Inquisitorial Clearance required to access the following files, please present Rosarius to Cogitator Scanner.**

**=][=WARNING=][=**

**=][=SCANNING=][=**

**Please Stand By.**

**=][=SCANNING=][=**

**=][=ACCEPTED=][=**

**Welcome Inquisitor Torquemada.**

**=][=ACCEPTED=][=**

**=][=BEGIN FILE=][=**

**Project Vengeance:**

**Goal:**

**Production of cohesive superior front line combat units consisting of various non-Astartes/Primaries forces, available in quantities large enough to carry out several planetary campaigns at the same time.**

**Overseer:**

**Inquisitor Aurora Ignis**

**Headquarters:**

**Vindicta-Alpha-Prima**

**Primary Training Locations:**

**Vindicta-Alpha-Prima**

**Vindicta-Alpha-1**

**Vindicta-Alpha-3**

**Vindicta-Bravo-Prima**

**Vindicta-Charlie-Prima**

**Vindicta-Charlie-1**

**Vindicta-Delta-Prima**

**Allotted Resources: **

**Any and all non-Astartes/Primaries resources requested that could be allocated without compromising ongoing operations. As well as whatever aid Craftworld Breed Eldar Xenos send.**

**Profiles:**

**Inquisitor Aurora Ignis:**

**Aliases: The Vengeful Lady, The Vengeful Sister, The Glance of Death, The Emperor's Gunner, The Emperor's Bolter and The Blessed Bolter. **

**Age: Approx. 24 Galactic Standard Years**

**Bio: Born on the Cardinal World of Ophelia VII, Aurora was orphaned at a young age after the assassination of her parents, lower level priests, when they were off planet, she was sent to the Schola Progenium and was identified VERY early on as a particularly adept, loyal and devout servant of the Emperor and was sent to the Ophelia VII Convent, passing all tests fairly rapidly, however, she was still restricted from the Orders Militant due to her age, and spent five years studying combat, medicine and the Imperial Creed, as well as the various weapons, equipment and enemies she would encounter in her future. She also spent much time researching the less…glorious, parts of Imperial history, often times being turned away from certain archives she had no clearance for. Her studious nature, stoic mannerisms and silent demeanor earned her a spot in the Order of the Argent Shroud at the age of 15, going from Initiate to full Battle Sister in half the time the older Sisters around her took, engaging in her first Combat Operation at 15, during the XIII Black Crusade, and at the end of the Black Crusade, days before Cadia's destruction, at the age of 18, Aurora Ignis was declared Excommunicatae Traitorus, having slew a heretical Inquisitor, who had orchestrated the death of her entire Mission, then thought to be loyal, she then spent two years on the run from Inquisitors and Traitors alike, eventually being caught by the forces of Inquisitor Coteaz Torquemada alongside two Craftworld Breed Eldar Xenos, a Witch and a Ranger, she and the two Xenos, were sent on a mission, the details of which are…irrelevant, upon the completion of her mission, all charges against her were dropped, she was raised to the rank of Inquisitorial Acolyte, and three years after, full Inquisitor. Soon after she proposed Project Vengeance, having seen what Astra Militarum, Adeptus Sororitas and Adeptus Mechanicus forces working in tandem, can do. **

**=][=END FILE=][=**

Lord Inquisitor Coteaz laid back in his char, fingers steepled.

"So…she plans to make a fully integrated fighting force…hmmm…interesting." He mused to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vengeful Ones**

**Chapter 1**

**M42.101, Vindicta System, Inquisitor Aurora Ignis.**

I stared over the gathered 50 Regiments of Imperial Guard, 10 Elysian Drop Troop Regiments, 10 Catachan Jungle Fighter Regiments, 10 Krieg Death Korps Regiments, 10 Maccabean Janissary Regiments, 5 Regiments of Mordian Armored Regiments(each with a Company of Super Heavy Armor) and 5 Regiments of Krieg Artillery, all numbering close to 2.5 million men and women, Alongside a substantial amount of supplementary forces, countless Companies of Armageddon Steel Legion Chimera crew, countless Logistic and Supply Regiments, countless wings of Imperial Navy Pilots and more they all stretch off into the horizon. To their right, the entirety of the Order of the Argent Shroud and several other smaller detachments of my fellow sisters from other Orders, from just the Orders Militant alone, on top of detachments of Sisters from both The Orders Hospitaller and Dialogus, all together their numbers were 1 million and some change. To the Right of the Guard Forces were the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Tech Priests, a single Titan Legion, several dozen Orders of Knights and countless scores of Skitarii, not including the Titans the Force was closing in on 2 million. On the Right of the Mechanicus Forces, were over 750 thousand Eldar Aspect Warriors. Various Hololithic projectors and Laud Hailers were dispersed amongst the gargantuan gathered force, allowing me to be seen from my post 100 meters above the ground on an extended balcony, sticking off the main tower of the main office building for the Primary Parade Grounds Just outside the small mountain of a Main HQ/Barracks for the entire system and project, staffed by no less than 7 million personnel. The forces gathered here were only the ones to be stationed upon Vindicta-Alpha and its moons for their first training cycle, the other three planets had contingents just as large, though the Eldar were not present in those contingents, and my fellow Sororitas were only half their force, but, they were all seeing me on their own Hololiths. The setting sun was at their backs.

I signaled my second in command, a man by the name of Major General Brutus Valero a man of the Guard I had picked up in my travels.

"Men and Women of Project Vengeance! ATEN-SHUN!" He bellowed into a Vox Hailer That was mere inches from his face.

The resulting clash of boots upon the square kilometers of perma-crete was more than thunderous, only the deafening sound of a planet borne Nova Cannon could rival it.

I stepped up to the Vox-Hailer as General Valero stepped aside.

"Greetings! I realize you may be wondering why you are here…It is because in the past, I have served alongside both Eldar and Imperial forces of all flavors, and I have seen what can happen when they cooperate and work together…unfortunately, those moments are few and far between and any alliance has always been EXTREMELY shaky, as such, I have set out to take this mixed bunch of rabble and forge you all into a force capable of invading Daemon Worlds and returning TRIUMPHANT! ARE YOU WITH ME!?"

A few Regiments shouted in agreement, as did my fellow Sisters.

"I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

The resulting shout was merely deafening.

"WHAT SORT OF PATHETIC GROX SHIT-STAINS CANT EVEN YELL PROPERLY?! I ONLY ASK BECAUSE I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

The resulting roar was thunderous, then the Titans chimed in, all together, the very ground shook.

"Your training begins tomorrow! This will not be mere combat training! But Training to work together with those to your left and right! In the end you will come to see them like I see my own Battle Sisters!" I said. "You will learn to effectively fight alongside the different forces present, any infighting will be handled by my own Retinue, pray they do not catch you, that is all, get some rest, get to tinkering, whatever it is you do in your spare time, do it. AVE IMPERATOR! AVE VICTORIUM!"

Again the ground shook.

**Vindicta-Alpha-Prima Head Office, three months later.**

"General Valero, Cannoness Maria, Magos Tychos, Exarch Yllya…thank you for meeting me here." I said, leaning back in my high backed chair, crossing my legs, shifting the robes I wore.

"A pleasure Inquisitor." Maria replied, the others were part of my old retinue, and thus weren't going to respond, they knew something serious was up, I rarely interrupted their night cycles for anything less.

"As you all know, this project was approved during the last Imperium-wide Inquisitor's Enclave." I said. "Since then we have worked to build the various forge words, dockyards and other facilities across the system…and these last three months have been the home stretch of our march toward Imperial victory…however…the project was not universally supported...the Enclave has reconvened in the last month, and they just sent a communicae…we have another month to push out a trial force that will prove the usefulness of the project…"

"But tomorrow is the end of the FIRST training cycle! How are we gonna do that?!" Magos Tychos objected.

"It doesn't have to be a large force…a Platoon…not even a front line force, special operations only, Emperor be praised…" I said.

"Who ordered this?" Yllya asked.

"Karamazov brought up the idea…only he wanted to test the entire force when they haven't even finished training…thankfully Lord Torquemada suggested a compromise, and this is what we got…one month…then we throw our boys face first into the Indominus Crusade." I said.

"Who will lead them?" Maria asked.

"I will, Karamazov was adamant of my death should I fail…" I said.

"My Lady…are you sure? Karamazov's hatred for you might make him take…drastic measures…" Valero said.

"Why does he hate you?" Maria asked.

"Canoness…what do you know of Aphrael Stern?" Yllya asked.

"…she was once a Sister of the Order of Our Martyred Lady, one of their most prized warriors, then after a mission she ended up Cat-6ed…and after that? Nothing I feel comfortable sharing." Maria said.

"I found the Stern Codex." I said.

"…impossible…" Maria said.

"Not really…anyway, Karamazov discovered the…power, that the Codex granted, and has never stopped hounding me since." I said.

"What of Torquemada?" Maria asked.

"It was he who helped me in finding it." I said.

"Do you know where the task force is being deployed?" Valero asked.

"No…but I need a few squads, Guardsmen, Sisters, Skitarii and some Eldar…no heavy or vehicular elements thankfully, enough for an overstrength Platoon." I said. "And a ship."

"You may use one of my Frigates." Yllya said. "I've also got a squad of Dire Avengers that have proven their willingness to work alongside the others, the rest of my Eldar are working on it…however, they have a few more training cycles before the training takes effect."

"Many of my Skitarii are newly inducted and thus need more training, though I have a squad that would work well with this force." Magos Tychos said.

"I will offer a mixed squad of four Dominions, Four Retributors and Two Seraphims." Maria said.

"I got a promising squad, most of them Veterans, mix of Death Korps, Elysians and Catachans." Valero said. "Still working with the Maccabeans…fuckers are stubborn."

"Why were they sent here again?" Tychos asked.

"Karamazov…" I replied. "Anyway…Send them to the final phase of training, Magos, is the Vengeance Wargear ready for field testing?"

"Maybe?" Tychos replied.

"Get enough ready to outfit the entire Platoon…whole package." I ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I want this Platoon fully equipped, and ready to go by the end of this month, that's when the escorts to the Crusade arrive." I said. "Hop to it." They all nodded and turned to leave.

I turned my chair towards the massive window to watch the processions, the various forces were now being loaded into space elevators to board ships to their next training planet.

"Daen." I said.

"Yes…Inquisitor?" A slightly mechanically distorted voice replied.

"You may reveal yourself." I said. "And you know my name…you may use it, no need for the act…especially after all we've been through together."

"Yes…Aurora." And the Voice complies, revealing a Callidus Assassin, one who had been with me for over 10 years, ever since I made full Inquisitor, her Phase Blade had long since been replaced by a modified Power Sword, her Neural Shredder was replaced with an Inferno Pistol, and she no longer had any stocks of polymorphene…all concessions made to the Officio to allow her to remain with me.

"I'll need you to come with me." I said.

"Of course." Daen said.

"You will not be fighting alongside me…but ensuring that any and all attempts on my life by Imperial Forces, both from the Death Cult and the Officio…I fear Valero May be right…" I said. "And the Imperium has sunk too many resources into the project for it to be dismantled over the hate boner of a deranged Lord Inquisitor." I said.

"Of course." Daen replied.

"Good…you have the rest of the month off." I said.

"Understood." And she stood there.

"If there's something you wish to do please, tell me." I said.

Instead of replying verbally she replied by removing her mask.

"What?" I asked, catching her drift.

"I have…an internal conflict." She said…no surprise there, over the last decade or so she's had several existential crises, emotions, morality, intuition.

"What troubles you?" I asked.

"I..come to…care for you, as far as my limited understanding of the feeling says at least, as opposed to treating me like a tool, like anyone else would do, you treated me like a person, fighting to keep the Officio and their memory wipes at bay…you practically created who I am today…and I have many conflicting emotions…on one hand I know that acting upon my feelings would endanger you, on the other…I cannot help but feel drawn to you…My stomach feels odd whenever I gaze upon you…I get a fever whenever I think of you…" Daen Said.

"Those kinda of emotions towards a superior officer can lead to death on the battlefield…"

She looked down…sad.

"…is what I would say if I were Valero." I said, turning to my desk, typing in a few commands and turning back towards my stalwart companion and bodyguard.

**Major General Valero.**

I was headed back to the Lady Inquisitor's Office to ask her some questions, when a hololithic image popped up over the door mechanism:

!WARNING!

Restricted Access!

Please contact the Seceratary at the entrance for a petition to enter!

!WARNING!

"'Bout fuckin' time those two love birds hooked up…looks like I win the betting pool." I said, having pretty damned good suspicions on why the door was locked, and why Daen didn't greet me at the door.

I turned around and started walking away, pulling out my Data Slate and sending her a few high priority messages containing my questions…not Alpha Prioris of course.

I walked past Yllya on the way out. "The Lady's Busy." I said.

"Wait, wha-"

As she was half way through her question I interrupted her.

"And you owe me a cask of Eldar Wine!" I shouted from further down the hallway.

"…FUUUUU-!" And the door to the lift closed behind me.


End file.
